blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Khusavir Pete
Khusavir Pete was a sworn brother of the Black Company originating from Taglios. Murgen wrote that the name "Pete" was derived "from the center syllable of an eleventeen-syllable Gunni godname". He participated in the Shadowmaster wars (She Is the Darkness); defected to the Protectorate during the Kiaulune wars; and was given the chance to restore his reputation during Water Sleeps. His betrayal made him one of the Company's worst traitors in its recent history, perhaps second only to Mogaba. ''She Is the Darkness'' By the events of She Is the Darkness, Khusavir Pete had risen to the rank of sergeant within the Company. Murgen mentions him only once in his Annals, in passing, and only in reference to his name and rank. Another Company man, Lhopal Pete, was stuck with his own nickname to distinguish him from Khusavir Pete. Kiaulune wars After the Company leadership was trapped (that is, became the Captured) Khusavir Pete served the highest-ranking remaining officer at the time, the Annalist Sleepy, during the Kiaulune wars against Soulcatcher, her general Mogaba, and the Taglian forces of her Protectorate. However, he became a defector and betrayed the Company in return for "a high post, money and a new name". He led the Bahrata Battalion – about 500 people consisting primarily of their "largest surviving force of allies" but also containing many Company brothers – into an ambush at Kushkhoshi, where they were wiped out. This event effectively ended the Kiaulune wars. Only Sleepy and Murgen the dreamwalker knew about Khusavir Pete's defection. Sleepy withheld this information from the rest of the Company, so they all presumed he had simply been killed at Kushkhoshi. ''Water Sleeps'' Khusavir Pete, with his new identity, was placed in charge of the garrison of about a dozen men in the small fort that guarded the shadowgate. Against all expectations, the Black Company (Sleepy, Tobo, Goblin, Vigan, Spiff, and others) turned up and encircled the place. He closed the gate, and later he and his men unleashed some captured shadows by tossing their glass containers over the fort's walls. While most of the shadows attacked, one of them traveled north to inform Soulcatcher. In response, the Company used fireball projectors and sorcery to burn them out. Spiff was the first to recognize Khusavir Pete, so Sleepy now publicly exposed his treachery during the Kiaulune wars. Before he could be beaten in retaliation, Sleepy ordered that he be kept unharmed for the time being. She later offered him a chance to redeem himself. Sleepy had him chained not far from the shadowgate and armed with a fireball projector. As expected, Soulcatcher arrived in time to observe that the Company and the Nyueng Bao had safely passed through the shadowgate. As instructed, Khusavir Pete opened fire with the weapon. But Soulcatcher's enhanced reflexes allowed her to jump 10 feet in the air, missing the lethal projectile by "a gnat's breath". He fired off two more shots before Soulcatcher neutralized him. Category:Characters Category:Characters affiliated with Taglios Category:Gunni Category:Black Company Category:Sergeants of the Black Company Category:Protectorate